


[AU]Incubus

by 709394



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 12:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3729313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/709394/pseuds/709394
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>摘要：记者克拉克•肯特在高谭遇上了一只淫梦妖</p>
            </blockquote>





	[AU]Incubus

**Author's Note:**

> CP：克拉克•肯特/布鲁斯•韦恩  
> 分级：NC-17  
> 警告：鬼畜的克拉克；淫荡的布鲁斯；怀孕提及

　　有什么东西在抚摸克拉克的身体。那温度是偏冷的，但是柔软光滑，在他的胸肌上打转。克拉克睁开眼睛，看到一个人。  
　　不，那不是一个人。那张俊俏的脸上锐利的蓝眼睛既高贵又淫荡，但是两枚吸血鬼似的尖牙从他的嘴唇里露出来，头顶上还有小小的两只尖角。按在他胸肌上的手有一只开始打着转地往下挪，克拉克看见了这只——恶魔背上的翅膀，以及尾巴。  
　　“你是什么？”克拉克抓住对方往下挪的手问。这里不是他暂住的高谭酒店，这里漆黑一片什么都没有，他唯一能摸到的就是这只恶魔以及承担他体重的应该是地板的东西，而他自己，显然，身上一片布片都没有。  
　　那只俊美的恶魔恰到好处地歪着脑袋，压下一片颈边的白色绒毛，让黑色的头发垂在耳侧，伸出血红的舌头舔了舔嘴唇：“你不是高谭人，嗯？”  
　　“确实不是。”克拉克说，但是他想起了之前吉米跟他说起的一个高谭传说。他的眼睛无法从对方的眼睛上移开，这符合了那个传说的其中一条。“Incubus（淫梦妖：男性淫梦妖为Incubus，女性淫梦妖为Succubus）？”  
　　“Bingo，答对了。”这只淫梦妖的尾巴在他身后慢悠悠地摇晃着，活像真正的猫尾巴，而它的脑袋却凑到了克拉克近前，偏凉的气息喷到他的脸上，“不用紧张，好好躺着，我能给你一场无与伦比的性爱。”  
　　“一生只有一次的幸运，高谭的堕落之源。”克拉克咂咂嘴，在淫梦妖跨坐在他身上时感到口干舌燥，“为什么是我？”  
　　“为什么要去想那么破坏气氛的事情呢？”这只色情的、浑身上下除了鼓起的裆部以外只有皮草装饰、皮带和金属扣的淫梦妖骑在他的下体上，用饱满的屁股摇晃摩擦着他，抓起克拉克的手摸向他自己被皮带束缚住、理应是乳头的地方，按压、磨蹭，嘴里发出淫荡的呻吟，“感觉到了吗？嗯啊……我的乳头都硬了……”  
　　克拉克顺理成章地把中指伸进皮带里，来回拨弄：没错，确实是乳头。他把食指也伸进去，在淫梦妖大声的呻吟里夹住它，轻轻地搓揉，但是他本人倒是冷静得很。  
　　“你是真实的，但只能在梦里出现。”他拉扯着把乳头扯出皮带外，带出长长的一声哽咽，“你以人类的精液为食。十天就能榨干一个人类，但是你没有。”  
　　“那你会喂饱我吗？”淫梦妖眨着泛着水光的眼睛渴望地看着他，同时有意无意地挺起胸把乳头更近地送到他手上，“用你的大棒塞满我的嘴，灌我一肚子精液，你会吗？”  
　　克拉克硬了，就为了这句话。他勃起的阴茎戳进淫梦妖的股缝之中，被若有似无地夹弄。他抓住淫梦妖的屁股，不怎么怜惜地压迫让它坐下去好好夹着那根硬得像铁一样的家伙。  
　　克拉克并没有性伴侣。由于某些私人原因，他并不容易得到一个合适的发泄欲望的对象，一夜情也有太多不可控因素。但是一只不会出现在现世的、只停留在高谭的淫梦妖是可以接受的，特别是它非常诱人。  
　　“看你的本事了，因库巴斯（Incubus）。”  
　　“嗯嗯啊……”这只淫梦妖大声呻吟着，好像呻吟本身就像微笑一样平常，它伸长了雪白的脖子露出脆弱的咽喉，克拉克不能否认这一幕确实让人垂涎欲滴，“我没看错……你的……嗯啊……你的阴茎好大……”  
　　“超级尺寸。”克拉克突然说。然而淫梦妖似乎并没有意识到任何不对劲，它低下身体，屁股后移，转而趴在克拉克身上，摩擦着彼此勃起的阴茎，舔舐克拉克的脖子。那冰凉湿润的柔软感觉侵蚀了他的冷静与自持，一手插进淫梦妖的头发里，捏着那只小尖角用力示意它往下移，一手摸到它背部的翅膀根部。  
　　很明显那是它的敏感带。淫梦妖喘息着停止了下体的磨蹭，那只翅膀直愣愣地戳在空气中，不停地在他的来回抚摸下颤抖。  
　　“你喜欢这样。”克拉克陈述。  
　　“是、是的……”它说，低着头忍耐强烈的刺激，“这太……每一次都……呃啊……”  
　　它开始重重地来回移动胯部，好让阴茎的快感分担刺激的一部分，但是这不够，克拉克低下头避开那片绒毛咬住了它的颈侧，力道有点重，那让它感到疼痛而刺激。  
　　“嗯嗯……啊……哈……啊……”它迷乱地歪侧着头露出更多的颈部皮肤以供蹂躏，大声地呻吟着，抱着克拉克的脖子，“我、啊、我……我想要……亲爱的……”  
　　“克拉克。叫我克拉克。”他含糊地说，不太惊讶地发现那片绒毛就是长在这只恶魔身上的，而且手感非常舒适。  
　　“克拉克……”淫梦妖从善如流地腻声喊，“我想要你的阴茎……嗯啊……我想要你的阴茎插进我身体里……克拉克亲爱的……我想要你的精液灌进去，全无保留地……”  
　　克拉克放开了它的脖子，看见一只意乱情迷的恶魔。那在人类世界中昭显高贵血统的蓝眼睛，正泛着水花饥渴地看着他，歪斜的皮带上方露出的乳头涨大红肿，项圈上一连串红色的於痕一直埋进那片白色的绒毛里，那都是他适才的杰作。  
　　克拉克托起了它的屁股，没有费心解下皮带或者裆部那块湿了一大块的布料——姑且称之为内裤——他把屁股间的布料扯到一边，龟头来回摸索的时候又激起它的呻吟。当它急不可耐地把阴茎吞进体内时，克拉克盯着它失焦的眼睛。那一瞬间他觉得那是世界上最美丽的东西。  
　　淫梦妖在他身上驰骋着，翅膀随着身体的起伏一张一合，呻吟、喘息和水声充斥在这个虚无的梦里。它的淫穴比人类的要更紧、更有弹性，也更加湿润。“高谭的堕落之源”，克拉克不合时宜地想，曾经有过人类心甘情愿被它榨取所有生命吗？因为，这感觉真的非常棒。  
　　克拉克从进入这个荒诞的梦中后第一次坐起来，捧起淫梦妖的脸，把嘴唇印在那两颗小尖牙上。在它呜咽的声音中用舌头撬开它的嘴，长驱直入。这是一个极具侵略性的吻，淫梦妖甚至在开始时露出惊讶的眼神。随后克拉克抱着它，托着它的屁股，一下一下地挺进那张饥渴地试图榨出食物的嘴。  
　　“啊啊啊——”淫梦妖大叫起来，抓着他的肩膀，“太、太里面了！天、天啊！亲爱的——”  
　　“克拉克，因库巴斯！”克拉克纠正，伴随着一次重重的刺入。  
　　“克拉克亲爱的——啊哈啊——”淫梦妖的声音又痛苦又快乐，尾巴僵直着颤抖，低下头一口咬在克拉克的肩窝里，两枚小尖牙嵌在上面，闷闷的呜咽声仍清晰地传进克拉克的耳朵里。  
　　“这……确实无与伦比。”克拉克把阴茎抽出来。这只恶魔并不是脆弱的人类，他就算放肆一点也没关系。他把淫梦妖放到“地板”上，它自己就分开两边抱住了自己的大腿，一小部分略微红肿的穴口在内裤的边缘露出来，用撒娇似的特意走高又拖延的音念：“克拉克……”  
　　他爱死那双泫然欲泣的蓝眼睛了，那总是让他想做点什么不人道的事情：“我想看你用你的手干你自己。”  
　　这只淫梦妖因他的话而呻吟起来：“呃啊……认真的吗？”  
　　“当然。”克拉克盯着它，握住自己的阴茎缓慢地来回，“我想看这个，我非常确定。”  
　　他看着淫梦妖用那小小的尖牙咬住了嘴唇，纠结又渴望地看着心如钢铁的他，最终把右手伸进了自己的嘴巴里。淫靡的啧啧水声充斥在周围，然而即使克拉克的身体渴望着再次插入，他的内心仍等待着。  
　　这是只有一次的游戏，他当然不希望游戏就此简简单单地结束。  
　　白皙的手指从红艳的嘴唇中离开，拖出一条细细的银丝，断裂。它也没有撕掉自己的遮羞布，堪堪挑开紧紧裹着肿胀下体的布料一角，插入了它自己的淫穴。它轻声呻吟起来，微闭眼睛，沉浸在侵入自己的感受之中，脱去束缚的一条腿震颤着维持大张的角度，尾巴一下一下地拍打在地面上。  
　　这时克拉克抓起了它的尾巴，亲吻了尖尖的末端，含进嘴里。那尾巴颤抖起来，在他的舔弄下淫梦妖的呻吟声高涨。  
　　“克拉克亲爱的，你这是要折磨死我了。”它费力地聚焦视线，克拉克不得不承认那双眼睛有特别的吸引力，“求、求你，我想要你……”  
　　克拉克吐出了那根尾巴尖：“我当然会塞满你的嘴。”  
　　毫无预兆地，他抓着恶魔的尾巴塞进了它自己的淫穴之中。那一刻它大叫起来，翅膀大张着震颤，发出类似窒息的声音，而他不仅同时送进去了他自己的两根手指，余下的也与手掌一起按住了它的手，禁止它退出。  
　　“用你的尾巴。”他俯身在淫梦妖的耳边说，轻挠它的穴壁。  
　　“呜——”它呜咽着，挣扎着又像要逃走又像要迎合。这真不像一只恶魔，克拉克分心地想，它看起来又脆弱又美味，而且美丽。他见过真正的恶魔，而恶魔都不会觉得榨干一个人类至死有什么值得在意的。  
　　“给、给我吧，亲爱的——”它的声音变得嘶哑性感，“我快要受不了了——上帝啊——”  
　　突然一个想法出现在克拉克的脑袋里。他捏起它淫穴里的肉，逼得它要发疯，却在它耳边循循诱导：“告诉我你的名字，我就给你。告诉我你的名字。”  
　　“哈啊……”淫梦妖却呻吟起来，停止了说话。  
　　“一个名字。”克拉克低沉地说，同时按上了它肿胀的仍束缚在布料里的性器官，“一个名字，然后我会狠狠地干你，干得你除了大喊什么都干不了，我会用阴茎塞满你饥渴的嘴，用精液填满它。一个名字，你会拥有你想要的一切。”  
　　他颇为花费了一些时间，好奇心让他在汹涌的欲望下坚持过来了。“布鲁斯！”淫梦妖不甘不愿地吐出一个名字，“快干我！上帝啊快干我克拉克！”  
　　那几乎是一声起跑的发令枪，克拉克甚至顾不得暴露自己超越人类的速度，狠狠地闯进它的身体，用一次又一次的深入撞击来宣示所有权，逼迫城主臣服于他并一次次宣誓效忠。他是那么喜爱它，喜爱它的蓝眼睛，喜爱它淫荡又耐操的身体，喜爱它身上的一切在他身体上画出一道道红色印痕束缚的装饰。  
　　他扯断了它身上所有的皮带（除了项圈、手环、脚环和内裤，那并不阻碍他的动作），以便于可以毫无阻碍地抚摸遍这光滑的身躯，在把它操到语无伦次的时候啃咬它的乳头，把多年来积累的性欲毫无保留地发泄在这只恶魔身上。  
　　他高潮的时候紧紧地抓着它的屁股往自己阴茎上压，一波一波的精液完完全全射在了淫梦妖的身体里。那烧掉了这只恶魔的脑子，往后的好几分钟里它都像吸了毒的瘾君子，眼神空洞意识不清，只有仍呆在布料里的性器吐着透明的液体，把内裤弄得像水里刚捞出来似的。  
　　克拉克无法控制地亲吻它的眼睛。话又说回来，他也没必要去控制。他确实爱惨了这双也许再也不会见到的蓝眼睛，如此深邃，如此空洞，如此高贵，如此淫荡，好像世间的一切矛盾都被封印在里面，才造就了这么一双有着灵魂的琉璃珠子。  
　　淫梦妖好不容易清醒过来，推开克拉克，那跪坐的神态像喝了一杯深水炸弹，正处于半梦半醒之间，“这是……这实在是……天啊！”它惊讶地摸着自己的肚子，克拉克坏心眼地瞅向它下体，发现没有一滴精液从里面流出来，随后被淫梦妖盯住了，“你是什么？”  
　　“我不是人类，也许，”克拉克轻描淡写地说，“一个外星人，大概？怎么了？”  
　　“你——”淫梦妖褪去了所有色情的暗示性的动作和神态，有那么一个刹那克拉克以为他在面对的是一名真正的高贵（在地狱里）的恶魔贵族。吸血鬼，或许。但不是。淫梦妖想离开，略微后仰的身躯和挡在身前的手都是保护性姿态，还有不知何时换了更容易移动的跪姿也凸显了这一点。然而它显然是失败了，因为它挫败地重新跪坐在地，盯着他兴致勃勃的阴茎，上面还沾了一点刚刚喷洒的精液。  
　　“就这一次，”他听见这只恶魔自言自语，“该死，他怎么跑来高谭了，该死。”  
　　然后，毫无预兆地，它俯下身，握住克拉克的阴茎，含了进去。  
　　他无法不为此发出呻吟。他隐约觉得发现了什么，但是他的思绪纠缠在那温热湿滑又灵活的舌头上，不愿意跟上那些逻辑因果。他一手揪住恶魔的头发把下体往里送，一手捏住恶魔的翅根，毫不含糊地刺激着它的敏感带。  
　　淫梦妖的喉咙发出窒息的声音，但是它的表情可称得上欲仙欲死，任何人看到这样的它都不可能不干点什么。克拉克转而掐住了它的乳头，捏揉拉扯，来回抚摸它的手臂到腋下到身侧。  
　　它呻吟着把沾满了唾液的阴茎吐出来，眨着溢满了水似乎随时要掉泪的眼睛看着他，伸出鲜红的舌头，从他的根部一直舔到了顶端，舌尖在马眼上打了个转，然后又含住了他的龟头。  
　　那太刺激了，克拉克开始担心他很快就要射出来。他伸出手，越过它的后背，插入了它的淫穴。它扭动了腰让他插得更深，配合着含着他龟头的嘴，一下一下吸吮着他的手指以及阴茎。他发现这不是个好主意，不顾淫穴的挽留，抽出，再往下探，隔着湿漉漉的布料握住了肿胀的一团。  
　　淫梦妖用它的牙齿回应了他。他握着那一团，用不轻不重的力道揉捏，刺激得它握紧了他的阴茎，迫不及待地把他的阴茎吞得更深。他能感觉到他的阴茎插进它的喉咙里，然后被非常技巧性地用深喉好好伺候了。  
　　它呜咽着，用闷在喉咙里的声音，湿漉漉的蓝眼睛在说“给我”。  
　　他决定他不要再忍耐，抱着它的头更深地挺进，越过喉咙直接射进它的胃里。  
　　但是这只淫梦妖显然有别的想法。它奋力推开了克拉克，即使那使余下的精液都射在了它脸上，并且差点忍不住把擦过嘴角精液的手指送进嘴里。  
　　“我喂饱你了吗？”克拉克调笑，属于雄性动物的志得意满在他脸上发光。  
　　淫梦妖表情微醺地看着他，摇摇头：“你不懂。时间到了，我要回我的坟地了。好梦，超级外星人。”  
　　“你可以多留一会儿的——”克拉克睁开眼睛，是他的高谭酒店房间，“——布鲁斯。”  
　　+++  
　　“克拉克，”阔别多日的淫梦妖就在他面前，仍然是那副身上只穿着皮带的妖娆模样，双腿分开跪在他身侧，距离暧昧无比，“我想念你的大棒了。”  
　　“我以为你不会再来找我了，”克拉克盯着那双阔别半年的蓝眼睛，手毫不客气地伸到它后背，重重地压着它光滑微凉的皮肤，插进腰间的皮带，在尾椎上流连，“什么改变了你的主意，布鲁斯•韦恩？”  
　　一阵电流般的快感窜上脊柱，淫梦妖趴在他身上叹息：“你可以……先喂饱我吗？”  
　　“吃过我的精液，其他人的你吃不下了，嗯？”克拉克挑眉，探进去的手更加往下，摸到一张一合的湿漉漉的淫穴，伸了一节指头进去，饥渴难耐的淫梦妖想往下坐，但是克拉克并没有让它如愿以偿，“还是你发现我是唯一的了？”  
　　“总是、要、这么无趣吗……”它呻吟着，抓挠着克拉克的后背，尖尖的指甲划过坚不可摧的皮肤，“我想要你……嗯啊……我、我想都没想就闯进来了，这不对……我想要你的大棒，你的圣剑……我从未……呃啊啊……”  
　　两根手指。它的淫穴根本不需要扩张，淫梦妖的淫穴自能纳入常人不能想象的东西，它天生为性欲而存在，为阴茎和精液疯狂，但是克拉克就只是扩张。  
　　“告诉我你想我做什么。”他的阴茎早就勃起，只是微微上翘的角度没有碰到淫梦妖蜷起来而凹陷的腹部。他想要它想得发疯，从上次之后所有的性幻想里都有这么一只淫荡的恶魔在搔首弄姿，勾引他沉入地狱。  
　　“我想要……你……你的巨剑插入我体内……”淫梦妖在用他的手指干着他自己，但是那根本不够，“捅我、刺穿我，……用你的阴茎狠狠地操我，求你了克拉克亲爱的……”  
　　它的尾音撒娇似地往上翘，湿漉漉的眼睛可怜兮兮地看着他，像是恳求糖果的孩子，脖子边上的绒毛搔得他心神荡漾。但是那不足以抵消它消失半年的罪，远远不够。  
　　“你知道吗？”克拉克在它耳边说，不轻不重地按压淫穴边的肉，就是不进一步满足这只饥渴的恶魔，“我几乎要爱上你了，布鲁斯。还记得一百三十年前的传说吗，唔？‘复仇的蝙蝠’？”  
　　他怀里的恶魔颤抖了一下，露出一个柔软潮湿的笑容：“求你了，别再说故事了，我的好爸爸，我都要湿透了!”  
　　克拉克投降了。半年可算不上是一段短暂的时间，他把他的飞蛾掀翻在地，撕掉了那层薄得要死的遮羞布，让它湿透了的下体暴露在空气中，粉肉色的阴茎颤巍巍，全是透明的液体，散发出淫靡的气味。他架起淫梦妖的腿暴露出粉色的淫穴，龟头在上面来回摩擦了几下对准了，一点一点地把龟头挤了进去，然后一个挺身，重重地闯入最深处。  
　　“啊啊啊啊啊——”他在操着的恶魔大喊起来，抓住自己的头发，在克拉克几乎全数抽出又重重插入的撞击中弯曲着自己的腰迎合他的动作，急切地榨取着生命之源，疯狂的模样像极了被人开膛破肚，“亲爱的啊啊啊上帝啊——快点——更多——天啊——”  
　　克拉克可没打算听它的。他维持着自己的节奏，慢慢加快，仅仅用抽插就把这只大概一百多岁的恶魔逼到了疯狂的边缘，但是淫梦妖自己是没法高潮的，他可是做足了功课。  
　　他突然停了下来。  
　　“操！”恶魔大骂，掏心挠肺似的死死扣着地面，喘着粗气，“别停啊！”  
　　克拉克俯下身，带动阴茎缓慢又不彻底地进入了一点点，恶魔不满足地扬起了头。他咬住了它的耳朵。“你是不是上瘾了，嗯？”伴随着重重的一次插入，恶魔大声咒骂，“你再也没法从普通人身上获得满足，是吗？”又是一次重重的抽插，它高高地挺起胸又砸回地上，“离了我你根本没法高潮，是不是？”  
　　“天啊——是的——天啊克拉克——”淫梦妖痛苦地扭动着身体，“给我吧克拉奇！我、我要——上帝啊你要折磨死我了——”  
　　“告诉我你只能被我操到高潮！告诉我！”  
　　“你他妈现在是唯一能让我高潮的！”淫梦妖嘶哑地大喊，抓住他的脖子用尽力气地拉扯，“去你的！操这个操蛋的世界！你他妈让我提早半年饿醒了！”  
　　“该死的，”克拉克托着满手的屁股狠狠地往下体送，要在上面掏出一个合不拢的大洞，“我想你想得发疯的时候你居然一直在睡觉！我——花了那么多功夫做了那么多调查——你一直在他妈的睡觉！”  
　　“呃啊啊啊啊啊——”淫梦妖被操得大声尖叫，挣扎起来，“你的味道刚进——啊——高谭就闻到了！去你的——你干嘛要——啊——！”  
　　克拉克在此时重重地插进淫穴，把积存已久的精液全数射进它的体内。  
　　“哈啊……”他们安静下来，只剩下清晰可闻的喘息声。淫梦妖显然又陷入了类似离魂的状态里，空洞洞的眼睛无神地睁大。  
　　克拉克也有点累了。他倒在它的身侧，专注地捧起它的脸，轻柔地亲吻它的眼睛。  
　　“我想我知道你是谁了。”  
　　那只无神的蓝色琉璃珠子震动了一下，艰难地聚焦起来转向他的方向，随后触电般错开。  
　　“那不重要。”恶魔说，“我该离开了。”  
　　“不，我还没说完。”克拉克拉过它的身体好让它侧躺着面对他，“我想——”  
　　“我不想。”淫梦妖打断了他的话，撑起身体，然后又叹了口气，“你真是精力无穷。”  
　　“抓到你了。”克拉克微笑，盘坐起来。他的阴茎听从了他的建议，挺直了身体，赌一次看能不能挽留这只恶魔。他成功了。  
　　“不，这不好笑，你根本不知道你自己在做什么。”淫梦妖少见地严肃，那神情能让人不自觉地认真严肃起来，要是此时它身上有一套合适的衣服，人们会轻易相信它是一位认真得体的青年才俊，而不是自甘堕落的恶魔，“我不知道你知道了多少，但那都不会是全部。我有我的理由，而你——”它略带悲伤地看着他，“你该尊重我。”  
　　那几乎是致命一击。克拉克醒悟过来，这一切都是他的自以为是。六个月以来他一直在给自己编织美丽的梦，他自认为能得到这只善良的、不知为何落到这个地步的古老家族成员的喜爱，甚至幻想终将获得爱情，获得真相，并把对方解救出来，幻想自己就是那拯救公主的王子，打败恶龙，抱得美人归。像露易丝说的，“有谁不喜欢超人呢？”  
　　但是不，这只恶魔说，“你该尊重我”。  
　　剧烈的情绪在胸口翻涌，如岩浆如融铁，他暴躁地发现这事如此严重地影响着他的情绪。他握紧拳头瞪着那不肯直视他的恶魔，不顾一切地大吼：“去你妈的理由，我爱你！我爱上了一只勾引人为生的恶魔，而你说你有你的理由！布鲁斯•韦恩，你他妈滚出我的梦！”  
　　克拉克不是很清楚这只恶魔离开时是不是说了“对不起”，但他操蛋的一点都不在乎。  
　　+++  
　　克拉克再次见到淫梦妖的时候，情况比他预计的要糟糕很多。这只恶魔在短短的三个月内变得憔悴而疯狂，在他明白他身在梦中时已经跨坐在他大腿上，急切地捧着他的阴茎来回撸动，企图让他立刻就硬起来。它嘴里发出痛苦的呜咽，焦急地张合着翅膀，很快就不耐烦起来，往后挪动了一点就低下头含住半勃的性器，用湿润的嘴包裹住，舌头不停挑逗，吸吮。  
　　克拉克不能自控地硬了，但是这不对劲。他拉起不停给他口交的淫梦妖，发现对方眼神涣散，胡乱地甩着头要摆脱他，双手还抓着他的阴茎死死不放。  
　　“你怎么了？”他担忧地问，但是回答是他的手被咬了一口。他不得不松开，下一秒淫梦妖就把他推倒在地，挪动屁股坐上了他的阴茎。它一刻不停地在克拉克身上操着自己，上半身撑在他的胸口上，一边喘息一边无意义地叫喊，那声音颇像受伤的野兽。它双眼失神，唾液随着上下的节奏从张开的嘴里滴落在他胸口上。克拉克明白了，现在首要的是让布鲁斯饱餐一顿。  
　　克拉克抓住了它的尾巴，拉扯着刺激着它的尾椎。它的翅膀随着身体的起伏一张一合地抖动，像是找不到支点的蝴蝶。克拉克纵容它在他身上驰骋，敲诈他的体力来满足自己的生理需求，他忽视掉因它非他不可而极度饥饿所产生的细微担忧，心满意足地悬停在一种被需要的浅薄甜蜜之中。  
　　“慢慢来，布鲁斯，”克拉克苦恼地呢喃，不确定对方是不是能听到，“只要你说，我就是你的了。你这伟大的英雄，自甘堕落的倒霉蛋。”  
　　它的瞳孔有一瞬间放大了，但那不代表什么，因为它还在激烈地操着自己。它甚至不满足地顺着他的阴茎插进了自己的一根食指，那带给了克拉克强烈的刺激。  
　　这太过了。他再也克制不住咬住布鲁斯的小尖角，阴茎深深抵进一绞一绞的淫穴，把他所有的精液一滴不剩地射了进去，整个人都有点迷迷瞪瞪的，怀疑自己是不是体会到了淫梦妖吃到精液之后的迷魂状态。过了好一会儿，才听到恶魔低迷的声音。  
　　“我很抱歉，”清醒过来的淫梦妖用嘶哑而苍白的声音说，似乎需要鼓起所有勇气才能正视他，“我——”  
　　克拉克笑了。“没什么好道歉的，这根本不是你的错。”他抚摸着这只英俊的恶魔的脸，眼里闪烁着敬意，“我已经知道了一切。我会找到并打败阿斯摩蒂尔斯，我有个朋友知道通往地狱的路怎么走。然后我们可以解除诅咒——”  
　　“不，克拉克，不可能了。”淫梦妖低沉地说，“你要杀了我，现在，立刻。”  
　　“什么？”克拉克愣住了。这可不是他所有意料之中的任何剧情发展。要么相恋要么失恋，他都决定要拯救布鲁斯，解除他的诅咒。但现在这是什么？  
　　“我很抱歉，克拉克，但是我没有时间解释了。”它抓过克拉克的手放到自己脖子上，“掐死我也行，热视线也行。快做，立刻！”  
　　“不！”克拉克轻易地挣脱了那双手，“你必须告诉我到底发生了什么，布鲁斯！”  
　　激烈的情绪在淫梦妖变得暗沉的蓝眼睛里汹涌：“我怀孕了，克拉克，我肚子里有一只天生的淫梦妖。它不仅不会有人类的道德观，毫无愧疚地肆意杀人，而且它在出生的时候就会把我撕碎。无论你杀不杀我我都会死，但是你还能阻止一只恶魔的诞生。”  
　　“拉奥啊。”克拉克震惊地看向它的腹部。那里确实有一个胎儿，不大，但是存在，小小的心脏一股一股，指甲盖大的肉翅呆在它赤裸的后背上。  
　　这是一只混血恶魔。  
　　“杀了我。”被诅咒而成的纯血淫梦妖冰冷地命令道，他的手再次被置于它脆弱的咽喉上。  
　　“不。”他呢喃，随后坚定起来，“不，我不会杀你。”  
　　“你他妈以为你在做好事吗？不！”淫梦妖怒吼，“你只是在用成千上万的人类来成全你自己的道德满足感！杀了我，这是唯一的办法！”  
　　“我说不！”克拉克大喊。淫梦妖安静下来，愤怒地喘着气，而他不知为何荒谬地感到满足，并因此微笑。“总会有办法的。”  
　　“哈，总会有办法的？”它似乎放弃了让克拉克杀死他的想法，转而计划其他事情，“那你可以不来高谭了吗？我不想再见到你。”  
　　“你在试图把你自己饿死？想都别想。”他捧起恶魔的脸，对方一脸嫌弃却没有抗拒，这让他放心大胆地吻了下去,“我不会让你有事的，布鲁斯，你值得我为你做任何事。”  
　　“就是不包括满足我的心愿，嗯？”  
　　“我会成功的，相信我，我可是超人。”克拉克亲吻着它的鼻尖，“我知道你怀孕意味着什么，别假装你不知道。”  
　　啊哈，它当然知道了，阿斯摩蒂尔斯可不是一直就在等这个。地狱之王要它死，要得到它的灵魂，让它俯首称臣。它像个婊子一样挣扎着活了一百多年，最终栽在一个外星人手上。那说不上心甘情愿，也算不得无可奈何，堕落至此仍能获得爱情，即便死神已来到身后，那也是世界上最美妙的事。  
　　“‘蝙蝠’从不说爱，”它说，鼻子躲了开去，换上潮湿微凉的舌头，“但它会说：‘操。’”  
　　“令人惊异。”克拉克惊讶地笑了，“那我就尊敬不如从命了。”  
　　他推倒了这只向他投降的恶魔，认认真真仔仔细细地从眼睛开始，要把这具躯体深深地刻在脑子里。淫梦妖显然并不太适应这种深究的眼神，一手挡住扬起的脸，一手却抓起了自己的一边大腿，让勃起的阴茎和饥渴的淫穴毫无保留地显露在他的眼前。  
　　这才是它所适应的，这个念头刺痛了克拉克。他安慰地握住它的阴茎，抚摸它的胸肌：“你很美。”  
　　“妈的！”那是淫梦妖第一个蹦出来的单词，它甚至都不把眼睛露出来，“别废话了，插进来然后操我！我又不是人类孕妇根本没有被操到流产的风险！”  
　　克拉克没忍住喷笑出来，换来一个愠怒的眼神，不知为何克拉克对此感到由衷的高兴，多半是因为他似乎窥见了这只恶魔内里藏着的人类。“都听你的。”他回答到，放弃研习恶魔的身体，对准湿透了的淫穴一插到底。淫梦妖舒爽地发出无意义的音节，紧接着克拉克开始规律地抽动。他的力道和速度都在稳步提高，还用起了非人类的天赋，交合处一直发出频繁粗重的淫秽水声。  
　　“克拉克……上帝啊……呵啊……操！你要干死我是不是——啊哈——”它在他身下挣扎，活像停下来就要死去一样，“哈啊啊、快……他妈的……操操操操操……我爱死你的大棒了！”  
　　“布鲁斯……布鲁斯……”克拉克喘着粗气，“你喜欢这样是不是，喜欢被我操，喜欢我把你往死里操，操得你淫水直流……”  
　　“是的是的！是的！深点求你！”  
　　克拉克一把抱起它把它转了个身让它背对着他跪在地上，抬起它一条腿，从后面更重地操着，那让淫梦妖更加疯狂地抬起屁股又往他的阴茎上撞。  
　　“这太棒了！哈啊——”它被抓住肩膀让身体直立，以便重心落在膝盖和体内的阴茎上，“请干死我——他妈的你不能杀死我就干死我吧——操！”  
　　“那就让我干死你！”克拉克怒吼，用上他可以用的最快的速度和最重的力量，把这只恶魔操得晕头转向眼冒金星，神志不清逻辑混乱，除了“操”再也说不出别的任何一个字。而他也在最后一刻再一次用精液灌满了它的淫穴，一心要让它吃撑。  
　　他们筋疲力尽地躺在一起，好一会儿什么都没说，只是握着对方的手等待呼吸平复。  
　　“克拉克，”淫梦妖呼唤，“我的身体在海边的悬崖上，如果历史还有记载，你会找到韦恩庄园的。庄园地底有个溶洞，里面有一副棺材，刻了禁止恶魔通过的魔法阵。你会需要一个强大的魔法师来帮你破坏它。或者更简单，直接烧了它，以及我。”  
　　“我不会让那发生的。”克拉克亲吻它的手背，“相信我，我是超人。”  
　　+++  
　　当那张魂牵梦绕的脸再次出现的时候，克拉克已经翘首以待好一会儿了，过于激动的他甚至差点没法进入梦里。  
　　“我成功了，布鲁斯！”他兴奋地说，抱住他所喜爱的，“感谢戴安娜，她是亚马逊的公主，她可帮了我很大的忙。阿斯摩蒂尔斯放弃你的灵魂了，接下来只要解除诅咒就可以了，命运博士已经找到方法，我们明天就可以举行仪式——布鲁斯？你还好吗？”  
　　任谁都能看出淫梦妖不在状态。它像是彻底碎掉了又重新拼起来的彩绘玻璃，脆弱到不忍碰触，又美丽到令人心碎。  
　　“我……能感觉到……”它说，眼睛的焦距飘忽了好一会儿，才落在克拉克身上，“那种绑定……断了。我……”它的语言能力似乎被剥夺了，好一会儿才接到，“谢谢。”  
　　克拉克松了一口气，笑着抱住了它。  
　　“要我承认这个有点难，不过我还是得说，要把你拱手让出实在不是一个可以接受的选项。所以不谢。”  
　　“但是我还是要提醒你，仍有一只半淫梦妖亟待解决。”  
　　这是一个更加低沉、冷酷的声音，完全不含任何色情成分，有别于恶魔之前的轻佻和浮夸，听起来更像传说中的那个“复仇的蝙蝠”。克拉克为此感到战栗并且兴奋不已。或许还因为它的手已经握住了他的勃起。  
　　“这就是‘蝙蝠’，哼？”  
　　它没有做出正面回答。它只是挑着一边眉毛，一边缓慢地在他的阴茎上下滑动，一边等待他的答案。  
　　“好吧，好吧。”他举手投降，“解除你的诅咒之后，他身上的魔法力量也会消失，他就是一个正常的混血人类了，氪星技术完全有把一个胚胎培养成婴儿的能力。要我说那绰绰有余了。我能操你吗？因为看起来你已经饿了。”  
　　“让我想想。”它没有停下手上的活，但也没有进一步的动作，只让克拉克焦急地吞口水，“你的意思是，我很快就会变回人类，同时我们会有一个半人类半外星人的混血儿子？”  
　　“是的，当然。天啊你在折磨我，我真诚建议在你变回人类之前我们再来一发，这样的机会可不多了。”克拉克盯着那条在它身后晃来晃去打着节拍的恶魔尾巴，一点都不想掩饰自己的欲望。  
　　“很好。”淫梦妖终于又露出了它一贯志得意满的色情表情，克拉克几乎忍不住立刻扑上去，“最后的圣诞大餐——你是想操我的屁股还是我的嘴还是两者都操？提醒你一下，现在我正在怀孕当中。”  
　　“干。”克拉克呻吟，“我全都要了。”  
　　“我算看透你了，‘超人’，你就是什么都想要。”它扶住克拉克往后退开，跪在地上俯下身，握住那根大棒，缓慢地从下往上舔了一下。  
　　“我做我能做到的。”他叹息，“幸运的是大部分的事我都能做到，而我现在只想做了你。”他在淫梦妖含住他龟头时忍不住说，“全部的你。”  
　　淫梦妖发出含糊的闷哼，尾巴在高高翘起的屁股左右一甩一甩，饱满的臀部让他忍不住抓了满手，不分轻重地搓揉起来。  
　　那条轻拍他手臂的尾巴简直是在邀欢，更勿论已经开始分泌液体的淫穴。  
　　他在淫梦妖用力吸吮的时候往里塞了两根指头。它潮湿微凉，一下一下收缩着，克拉克忍不住想等到它变回人类之后恢复成正常体温的温暖，那让他更硬了。他一手操着它的淫穴，一手按住它的头，开始在它嘴里抽插起来。  
　　淫梦妖的手松开了他的阴茎，转而扶着他的膝盖，顺着他按压的力道把阴茎全数吞进去又吐出来。肯定已经插到喉咙里了，因为他能感觉到吞咽造成的吸力。  
　　“你真美。”他喃喃自语，“你是我遇到过的最美丽最坚强的人类。你吸着我阴茎的模样令人难以忘怀。”  
　　那显然鼓励了它，它艰难地抬起头，湿漉漉的蓝眼睛无辜地看着他，同时更加陶醉地把他的阴茎吞进去，大幅度地摇晃屁股让他的手插得更深。  
　　“拉奥啊。”他没法再忍受了，双手按住它的脑袋，深深地重重地抽插，毫无规律地动作似乎要把它直接操穿，直到把精液射进去，捅过喉咙灌进它的胃。  
　　他维持了这个姿势一会儿，等到这一波精液都射完了，才松开它的头，再一次看到一只醉醺醺的恶魔。他拉起它，亲吻它充满了精液味道的嘴。  
　　“好吃吗？”  
　　“棒透了。”它晕乎乎地回答。  
　　“但你知道这还没完，是吧？”  
　　淫梦妖发出类似哭泣的呜咽，靠近他的耳朵胡言乱语：“做吧，做你想做的，我的英雄，我的希望之光……”  
　　于是克拉克把它放在地上，架起它的双腿，抬高它的屁股让它悬在半空，再一次填满了它。  
　　“上帝啊……”它啜泣着，双腿大张阴茎高涨，湿透的淫穴不知廉耻地吞吐着巨大的性器，在席卷而来的快感中臣服，高声表达着对侵入者的赞美和乞求，顾不上得体顾不上礼节，所有道貌岸然都被丢弃换上赤裸淫荡的污言秽语与肢体语言。它向它的掌控者交出一切，换取更激烈的性爱和更强烈的快感。那是它在那么长的一段时光里从不允许自己获得的放纵和满足，它不再需要为了活着而强迫自己邀欢，不再需要刻意避免与性交对象产生感情。  
　　它得到了属于人类的自由。  
　　“克拉克……克拉克啊……”它不停地呢喃着，“射给我……呜……最后一次……填满我喂饱我……告诉我你爱我，天啊我的好克拉克……给我，求你……”  
　　“操，我爱了你一辈子。”它的好克拉克语无伦次地说，抓住它的屁股，维持着这样的姿势哪怕那会在它屁股上留下青黑的瘀伤，彻彻底底地射在里面，“我他妈的这一切，都为了他妈的你。”  
　　他们精疲力竭地累倒在地，拥抱着彼此，粗重的呼吸缭绕在他们之间。  
　　然后，这只浑身散发着性爱后慵懒气息的淫梦妖挑眉：“你爱了我一辈子？”  
　　“该死。”克拉克低下头把脸埋进了它毛茸茸的肩窝里，“我没说过那句话。”  
　　“你有。”  
　　“干。”  
　　“唔哼。告诉我这事。”  
　　“好吧好吧，”克拉克放弃地抬头，一脸无所畏惧——这表情用在此时显然有点滑稽——“《美国神秘故事》第三卷第五个故事，《复仇的蝙蝠》，那是我六岁生日时得到的最喜欢的书。现在你可以尽情嘲笑我了。”  
　　淫梦妖认真地思考了一会儿，点头：“我可以用这个笑你一辈子。”  
　　END


End file.
